ファミリ Family
by DaemonDeDevil
Summary: This is a One-shot Birthday story. There was 1 thing Naruto wanted for her birthday, but money couldn't buy it. It was a wish that couldn't be done alone. But why does she strive so far to do her birthday wish on her own? Slight SasuxFemNaru.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters. I simply own the story itself. Naruto belongs to Sasuk…. I mean Kishimoto.

**Just in case:** Due to Naruko being the name created by fans, therefore being a fandom name, it is not required by me to use 'Naruko' as the name for female Naruto. Kishimoto was not the one who created this name for that version of Naruto. I will however, place any and all female Naruto stories I have within the 'Naruko' category due to the story being about the FEMALE Naruto. {Since previously I was complained to for placing my stories in the Naruto Character category; since the story was about a Female Naruto.}

I do realize that I am not the characters however I write my stories in first person perspective. If you do not like first person stories, then feel free to leave if you are not willing to give it a shot. I can understand people's preferences towards stories. Third person is more centered on description, whereas First person is more centered on feelings/emotions.

**No Criticism, Flamers or any of that. Don't like, don't read. That is why they invented the "X" at the top of your browser and the back key in the address bar.**** Do not leave the story via the review section, seeing as that keeps you within the story that you possibly didn't give a chance.**

**Warning: I speak more Japanese than I do English; therefore you will find some translation errors or possibly a few grammar or spelling errors floating around. I don't have a beta reader and, honestly, I do not want one. The last time I tried to have a Beta Reader; they tried to change everything that would happen in my story. It takes me a while, but I do go back to older chapters and rewrite them or check them for errors.**

As stated above, I speak more Japanese than I do English… so this leaves me with a warning for all my new readers. Because of not working on my stories recently, I have only been speaking in Japanese… therefore, you will find Japanese in this story at random. Don't worry though, I did put its translations down at the top of my bottom AN.

I lost my original run of this story so it doesn't have as much meaning as it did the first time I wrote it… I couldn't remember it's storyline for a while so I re-created it from what I could remember.

Enjoy.

P.S. Happy Birthday Naruto.

†

I knew what I wanted for my birthday. It was something that no one would ever be able to give me on their own… it was something I had to do myself. There is a long story behind this… this reason for what I wanted for my birthday, that is. I wasn't expecting my birthday wish to come true, but there was no way I was going to quit on it.

You see, there is this boy I know… complete and total jerk, but if you have known him for as long as I have, then you would grow to love hating that boy. This raven haired boy, with deep onyx eyes, was given the name 'Uchiha Sasuke.' I loathed the boy and was very envious of him throughout grade school.

But I came to find out why he was so cold towards people. It wasn't that he hated them, or that he thought he was better than everyone. It was just that he was afraid, afraid to be close to someone again. He had lost his family when he was younger, roughly the same year I had met him. This obviously drew my attention; I mean, I never had any family to begin with… so to have someone just like you… you could only imagine how I felt.

I wanted to help this boy on my birthday. Why? I guess you could say that I do love that prick.

**Just earlier that day**

"I say we do orange streamers and stuff!" The blonde growled out as she bumped heads with the bubblegum haired girl. This was natural for the two to clash against each other no matter the occasion. Yet, those two were such close friends; kind of like Sasuke and myself I guess.

"Naruto is a girl! Therefore we should use pink and purple!" I rolled my eyes as I continued to listen in on the conversation. If the girls knew I was on the other side of the wall, they would probably kill me. But hey, I wanted to know what to expect since pretty much no one knew a thing about me.

All the class heard was it was my birthday on October 10th… the same day as the national festival here. To avoid their families; they decided that they would hold a Birthday party for me. I told them no numerous times, mainly because I knew that they would waste money on me to pretend that they knew what I liked.

"She doesn't even wear those colors! She is always wearing black, orange and red! Where is the pink? Where is the purple? My god!" I heard Ino shout as it echoed through the halls. Ino had a point; I never did wear feminine colors. Fact was; I was born during the month of Halloween so the main colors you would see during that time were black and orange. I grew to the color orange, which I then later found out from my old school principal was because it's what you get after you combined my mother's and father's colors together.

I guess, though, that was something to cheer me up since I did get endlessly picked on for my choice of colors.

I shook my head as I pushed myself off the wall. I kicked the class door as I barged into the room, making sure that they knew I was coming in.

「お早うございます！」{Ohayou gozaimasu} I shouted as I walked over to the group that was gathered together. "Ah! Naruto!" I pretended I didn't hear their previous conversation as I sat down, grinning. "You came to school early!" Sakura said in shock as she gave Ino a funny look.

"Oh yeah… I was restless last night. I ran out of ramen and it was on my mind the whole night! After school I am definitely going to pick up a refill on all my ramen!" I watched as the tension in the group lowered as some sighed with relief.

"I didn't see the teme when I came in… is he sick?" I asked the group. Sakura instantly shook her head. "Tsunade called Sasuke down to the office the instant he got here."

"I hear it had something to do with his brother." Brother? I didn't know the jerk had any family left alive. "They say his brother tried to kill himself." Tenten said as she moved her head to the palm of her hand.

"That was just a rumor!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Tenten rolled her eyes as she mumbled a 'whatever.' Tenten never seemed to like picking fights with others. She was calm but man was she a danger when you gave her a weapon… actually, everything was a weapon to that girl.

"Tch." I peered up to see Sasuke giving us all looks. "A group of morons talking about non-sense." I continued to stare at Sasuke. He was annoyed, so whatever went on in the office, it had Sasuke completely pissed. This just meant that I would get the effects of all his anger.

The day went fast, mainly because my mind was set to find out what I could about this apparent brother that Sasuke had.

「行ってきます！」{Itte kimasu} I waved farewell to my friends as they walked off in separate directions. I knew what they were doing; they were going to pretend they were going home but instead all meet up somewhere else.

「行ってらっしゃい。」{Itte rasshai} I shouted out to them before walking my own path. I had to go food shopping anyway so I was already going to be out all day. My first goal was to stop off at Hatake Kakashi's place. Of all the elders (granted he isn't an elder) that took care of me when growing up; he is the one who would know the most about the Uchiha clan.

Apparently Kakashi was close to someone from that clan before their death. He still stayed close to the Uchiha family even after that person's death. I think he regretted whatever happened to his friend, but he said it molded him into the person he was today… I sometimes don't know how to take that but I just assume he means it towards how he treats people equally.

I knocked on the door to Kakashi's apartment. He thankfully lived close to the school since he was also a walk in councilor to anyone with any problems; emotional problems or schooling problems.

"Eh?" I looked up as Kakashi stared at me with a slight shocked look. "What are you doing here?" I rolled my eyes as I entered Kakashi's apartment. "Are you finally going to tell me things that have been eating at you?" I snorted as I flopped down on his sofa.

"Nah, I just have some questions." Kakashi nodded as he closed his door then sat next to me. "What's up then?"

"Sasuke has a brother right?" Kakashi stared at me before nodding. "Yeah, his name is Uchiha Itachi… why the sudden urge to find this out?" I shrugged before going through my memories to try and figure out why that name was familiar.

"I already know what your next question is." I looked up at Kakashi as he smiled. "Itachi was sent away to a ward several years ago. He was assumed to be crazy when they sent him away but they soon found out that he had lung cancer. Because of possibly being crazy; Itachi was held within the hospital even after they got rid of his lung cancer."

Is the fact that his brother was possibly crazy, the reason why Sasuke never talked about Itachi? I highly doubt that but you never know with that boy. He kept to himself more than anything else.

"Do you want to meet him?" I gave Kakashi a funny look before realizing he meant to meet Itachi. "Where is he?" Kakashi stood up as he grabbed his coat. "Within a driving distance." I blinked before realizing that Kakashi was going to take me anyway, even if I said no.

I followed Kakashi to his car and hopped into the passenger seat. "After this can you take me to the store?" Kakashi peered over to me as he started the car. "Run out of food again?" I nodded. "Yeah, I actually ran out 3 days ago but was lucky that Hinata had invited me over her house the other night. Then yesterday Jiraiya came over with his pork stir-fry."

"So you didn't have a chance to go out but had a convenient time with people offering food?" I nodded. "Yeah." I could see Kakashi smiling behind his mask. I wasn't sure why he always wore the mask but I assumed he was probably sensitive towards getting sick. I only wore the mask in December since that is when everyone was sick.

"Here." I did a double-take at Kakashi as I looked around. The place wasn't familiar to me but I did know we weren't even on the road for that long at all.

Kakashi lead me to the office. The clerk behind the desk simply smiled and waved to Kakashi as we walked by. This told me that Kakashi did come here often; which is understandable since he was a councilor.

Kakashi knocked on a door then waited. I could hear a soft deep voice on the other side. Kakashi opened the door and walked in, letting me trail behind him.

"Hm? Kakashi?" The boy placed down his book as he straightened up in his bed. "I have a new visitor for you today." Kakashi said as he moved to the side.

This boy was definitely related to Sasuke. He had the same eyes and same hair color but his hair was much longer. He was just an older and more mature Sasuke.

"Hello! I'm Uzumaki Akuma, but most call me Naruto." I watched as a smile adorned the boys face. I never even knew that clan could form enough muscles in the face to smile! Kakashi nodded to me as he left the room.

"You look to be around the age my brother would be at." I blinked and stared at Itachi. "You mean Sasuke right?" He stared at me before nodding. "How do you know of Sasuke?"

"Oh, we are classmates. I have known him since we were around 6 or 7." This caused a change of emotions to appear on Itachi's face. "What's wrong?" I asked, as I grabbed the lone chair in the room to pull near Itachi's bed.

"I was told that my brother died…" Now that just filled in a bunch of loop holes in everything I was told so far. Itachi went 'crazy' because he was told his brother was dead. He was then hospitalized because of lung cancer, so he was never able to find out if this information was true or not.

"Your brother is quite alive." I pulled out my wallet then handed Itachi a picture. He raised his brow before looking down at it. "You can keep that picture since the stupid people at the store gave me too many copies." The picture that Itachi was holding was a simple picture of a school field trip we had gone to recently.

Ino was insisting that we had a picture together so she took my camera and took pictures of Sasuke and me when we least expected it. This picture happened to be while we were 'fighting.' We were both smiling despite the fact of what we were doing.

"Itachi." He peered over to me. "Why didn't you try to explain your situation?" Itachi turned his gaze back to the photo. "I thought that it wasn't worth life if I had lost my little brother too. He was so innocent and knew nothing of what our clan would do. I thought I had failed to do the duty as an older brother and protect him…"

"I'm not sure if Sasuke knows of your condition or what… I always knew that the topic of siblings was sensitive to him." Itachi nodded. "It would be. Sasuke was growing scared of me because I acted differently when I started to oppose our family." I blinked before raising my brow.

"My family was power crazy it seemed. I told them that it would lead to their death if they continued… I still wish I wasn't right when I said that." I knew what he meant exactly. He felt that partial blame towards the death of his clan was on him. I wonder how many nights he would roll over, crying from the pain.

"All I had ever wanted through all these years; was to see my little brother again." This sparked an idea. I grinned before standing up. "I have to go Itachi, but I do promise I will come visit you again!" He smiled up at me.

"What kind of foods do you like?" I asked, throwing him off guard. "Well… I haven't had onigiri for a long time…" I grinned before waving. "I'll make some of that up next time I come then!"

"I can't wait." He said as he waved.

I walked out of the room then over to Kakashi. "That was fast." I grinned my fox like grin. "And that can only lead to mischievous thoughts." Kakashi said as he began walking away. I followed after him.

"Well I found out the main thing I wanted to know: what caused Itachi to go 'crazy.'" This caused Kakashi to stare at me. "This then lead me to realize what I wanted for my birthday."

"How the…" Kakashi just shook his head before unlocking his car. "I don't even want to know how it is relevant. For all I know, you could be thinking of pleading insanity to skip school."

"Actually, that is a better idea than what I had in mind!" Kakashi let out a small chuckle before taking me to the store.

**October 8****th**

I flicked another paper football into the trash as I waited for Sasuke's afterschool activity to end. He knew I wanted to talk to him but he said that he wouldn't be free until after the week was over. I just couldn't wait that long!

"Dobe?" I looked up to see Sasuke raising his brow at me. "I don't care if you are busy today or not… we are talking." I stood up from the bench then grabbed my bag from the floor. "I will follow you and talk."

"I swear if this is another one of those stupid things…" I shook my head. "No, but it is one of those things where you would try to tone me out but can't because I am playing the thousand question game."

"Damn…" He simply turned and bean walking down the hall; knowing I would follow after him.

"Why didn't you tell me about your brother?" I asked. He instantly faced me. "Because everyone knew I had a brother. How the hell did you miss that factor?" I stared at him. "How did EVERYONE know but me?"

"It was in the news." Oh.

"Sasuke… I don't even have a TV to begin with and technology is too foreign for my wallet right now. Plus you know I have a reading problem! So newspapers are well out of the question!" He rolled his eyes before opening the double doors. "It was talked about for 1 month in school."

"Was this the month where I skipped out of all my classes?" He stopped walking before cursing under his breath. He faced me, giving me his natural smug look. "I guess an idiot like you would somehow miss every possible detail towards my family."

"Wha… HEY! That is not true! Or maybe it is but still man!" I groaned. Sasuke leaned against his car as he faced me. "Do you know where your brother is then?" I asked. Instantly Sasuke's emotions became sour.

"No, nor do I care. He left me alone to fend for myself when I was only 7. I was without any family and left with the nightmares of what happened to our family." I frowned. It's not like Itachi had a choice in the matter; he was sent away because of being accused of insanity.

"I don't believe that." Sasuke stared up at me. "You care about your brother." He snorted before pushing himself off his car. "Are you done? I have better things to do."

"Oh hell no, you ain't pushing this off like it's nothing!" I pushed Sasuke back into his car before crossing my arms as I stood in front of him. "You WILL come with me on Wednesday to hand cancer patients some food. I don't care what you say, but it's better than you sitting at your lone house whining about being alone."

"I can't do Wedne-"

"I said 'I don't care.'" I glared at him. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever dobe." He went to move but realized I was still holding my position in front of him. "Move dobe." I shook my head. "I never said I was done talking to you." He raised his brow.

"I lived my whole life alone without any family to be there for me. Jiraiya is the closest to family I have. Even when he randomly ditches me at the worst possible times; I still love him." I pulled back from Sasuke then pulled my bag up from the ground. I didn't even know I had tossed it down when I shoved Sasuke.

"Do you want a ride?" I blinked as I leaned up. Did… did he just offer me a ride? I turned to Sasuke to see if he was joking. He wasn't. "Why would you offer me a ride?"

"Hn." He unlocked his car as he opened the door. "It's going to be dark soon dobe. There is no way I would let a girl walk home alone." I stared at him before laughing.

"Like hell! You had Sakura walk home after midnight!" He peered over to me. "That was Sakura, this is you. Now shut up and get in."

"Eh…?" I shrugged as I went around his car then jumped in. "Still don't see the difference."

**October 10**

"Are you even ready yet?" I glared over to Sasuke as I placed another bento into a bag. "This would go faster if you actually helped me out here."

"I'm not the one who wanted to do this." But despite what he said, Sasuke walked over and helped me place the remaining bentos into the 'hot 'n cold' bags.

I reached into Sasuke's pocket and grabbed his keys while he grabbed the bags off the counter. After fighting over it for 5 hours yesterday, I had Sasuke agree to let me drive his car since I knew where to go.

Thankfully the trip was fast or Sasuke would have punched a baby… and he was really close to doing that since the car that was next to us on the road had a crying baby. Instead of pulling over to see what the baby wanted, the woman continued to drive and turned her radio station up. Eventually I let Sasuke put the window up.

The clerk at the desk instantly recognized me and smiled. I walked up to her, placing down the bags I had onto the floor. "I brought some bentos for the patients here." She smiled at me before calling some people to the front.

I grabbed onto Sasuke, grabbing the bag that I had, as we went around the office. "Uh, dobe, aren't you supposed to check in?" I shook my head. "Nah, I came here four times already." This caused Sasuke to frown.

"What?" I asked, stopping outside a door. "Why did you come here so much?" I shrugged. "When I was born, I was diagnosed with cancer. It was a very dangerous cancer that I had obtained from my mother. It had killed my mother a few hours after giving birth to me. They found out that my dad was killed by being exposed to it because of my mother." I watched as emotions passed through Sasuke's eyes.

"I was treated for 5 years in this very hospital. When I was 7, the cancer randomly spiked up again. I was here for a whole month going through cat scans and everything." I turned away from Sasuke's gaze.

"It kept coming back. The doctors felt helpless… but after my visit here when I was 12, I haven't had it since. I am 16 now, so it has been dormant for 4 years now."

"Is that why…" Sasuke trailed off. I glanced over to him only to see him looking the other way. "The cancer isn't as bad as it was when I was first born. But if I don't watch, it will eventually kill me. I chose to name this cancer 'Kurama' though I ended up just calling it Kyuubi all the time."

"I thought you were talking about an animal… so all those times…" I smiled. "Anyway. This cancer patient is my favorite so I wanted to personally deliver his bento!" Sasuke nodded.

I opened the door to the room and walked in immediately; knowing that it was okay to do so. "Oh! What a pleasant surprise." I smiled over to Itachi as I walked over to his bed.

"I did say I would come back-ttebayo!" He smiled before glancing behind me. I quickly held my finger to my lips. Sasuke was so engrossed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice who was in the bed.

I reached into my bag and pulled out a bento. "Like promised!" I grinned as I placed it down on his lap. I pulled out two more bentos, placing them down on a table.

"Oi, teme…" He shook his head before glaring over to me. "Stop fantasizing and come meet my top friend here." He walked away from the door only to freeze when he got close enough to see who was in the bed.

"…."

"Hello brother." Itachi said in a soft tone as he smiled. I could tell he was on the verge of tears; but he held it back as much as he could.

"Akuma. Hall. Now." Sasuke immediately left the room. "This could only mean trouble…" I mumbled as I went out into the hall. Sasuke grabbed the door and closed it as he pulled me away from the room.

"What the hell?" I rolled my eyes. "Why did you bring me here to come meet him?"

"Because, Sasuke. Unlike me, you have a chance with your family. I was never given a chance, nor do I ever have a second chance to have family. Itachi is alive, without his lung cancer, and completely sane." I sighed shaking my head.

"Akuma… it's your birthday. You could have waited to…" I shook my head. "No. Because for once in my life, I found something that I wanted for my birthday that money couldn't buy." Sasuke raised his brow as his eyes became conflicted with several emotions.

"A second chance is everything. But to see someone close to me happy… that, that is everything. For my birthday I wanted to see a family reunited after nearly 10 years." Sasuke went to say something but I quickly cut him off.

"Itachi was here, believing that he had nothing left in this world. He was told that his younger brother died and he was forced to believe that information. They soon found out he had lung cancer and instantly placed him here. Under law, he was not allowed to be released because of that false accusation towards him being insane.

Only a family member would be able to release him. But even through all the years, he kept you in his mind. He wrote a book too based off an alternate life involving you and him. It was a really nice book… he told me how you loved anything related to ninjas when younger so in that book, he made the world to be that of a ninja time frame."

Sasuke stayed silent before looking away. "Tsunade called me into the office last week… Because I was a student without a guardian, I was going to be placed into a foster home unless someone would take me under their wing." I grinned. "Then I provided you with someone who could."

He stared up at me. "Akuma… a birthday is meant for the person who just aged, not for others."

"Yes and my birthday wish was to make you happy. Did that come true?" He stared at me.

"Yeah, did that come true?" We both jumped and turned to the side to see Itachi smiling at us. "I find what Naruto-chan did to be very sweet." I looked away, embarrassed.

"Akuma." I glanced over to Sasuke to see a different look in his eyes for once.

Itachi slapped Sasuke on the back; throwing me off guard from the sudden act. 「頑張って！」{Ganbatte!} Itachi said. Sasuke simply glared up at Itachi before pulling me with him.

We stopped in a hall that had less traffic flow in it, making me give Sasuke a funny look. Before I could question him, I was pulled into a tight hug while I found Sasuke's lips crushing mine.

Was this what Sasuke meant when he pretty much stated I was a different reason for him to give a ride when it's dark?

He pulled away. You could see a faint brush of pink on his face as he peered away. 「愛してるよ。」{Aishiteru yo} I blinked… wait what?

"W-what?" He gave me a faint glare as the tint of his cheeks got brighter. "Shut up dobe and just say alright."

"If I say alright, would I be selling my soul to you?" I smiled at his expression.

"Akuma, you break all the laws of birthdays." I shrugged. "Breaking laws is what I'm good at though."

"…I take back what I said." I pretended to feel hurt but smiled.

We returned to the room and ate with Itachi. We joked around, laughed, shared stories… it was like there was no time spent apart between the two brothers. As for me? I somehow felt I finally gained what I thought I would never get a second chance to get.

A family.

For my birthday, when I was younger, I would wish for the same thing. Instead, I would get gifts that I never understood… all I wanted was to be hugged by another, to be special to someone, to have a family.

Itachi got his second chance, and he took it to heart. He was released the day after my birthday and given a job by Kakashi. Sasuke was able to stay in the family house since his guardian became Itachi. And I was able to have a home to go to… a family to be with.

It might not be the same, but who wants to be alone on their birthday?

At least through this all… 'Kyuubi' stayed calm and never flared up. I wonder if it completely disappeared, or was waiting for when I was weak. Maybe 'Kyuubi' was only flaring up to bring me to a place that would adopt me into their family. That would be scary though, so I don't think I will ever consider that a possibility.

But it still led me to the Uchiha brothers.

So I guess I can say it gave me a birthday gift I could never forget.

「終わり」

-AN-

**Translations:**

**Ohayou gozaimasu ****「お早うございます」****: **Used as both a formal and informal way to greet someone. It means 'Good morning.' Often this is shortened to 'Ohayou' which is not as polite, but isn't rude either. An even less polite and more informal way to say it is 'ohayo' (which commonly could be used towards friends.)  
**Itte kimasu ****「行ってきます」****: **This is a way of saying "See you later." It literally means 'I will go and come back.'  
**Itte rasshai ****「行ってらっしゃい**

**: **This is another way to say "See you later" though it is a response towards someone who says 'Itte kimasu.'  
**Ganbatte ****「頑張って」****: **This generally means 'keep going' or 'Go for it!' It is a great phrase to use if you want to encourage someone.  
**Aishiteru yo ****「愛してるよ」****: **This small phrase means "I love you." When said by a female it would be 'aishiteru wa' 「愛してるわ」 There is more than one way to say 'I love you.'  
**Owari ****「終わり」****:** This literally means "The end."

Forgive me for all the Japanese in this story… you get used to typing one way for so long, that writing in another language makes your head spin. Don't fret though, I do put translations down. I am sorry if you had to scroll down during the story to find its translations… Because my stories were already written up for me, I haven't had my English mode on at all…

I thought it would be kind of interesting to write a Birthday Story like this where it's not people giving Naruto something, but Naruto giving someone else something. A change; a chance.

This is the longest story I have written for you guys as a special thank you to all that has followed me through my year of putting up new stories. A special thanks goes out to many of you.  
**Izanagi9999:** You have been my longest watcher! You continued to read my stories even when you were busy. I know you haven't been able to get on for a long while, but I thank you for sticking with me.  
**Zestman:** Out of everyone, you have put a lot of my stories into your favorites and even have alerts for them too. Thank you for reading as many stories of mine as you have.  
**blackdeviousrose:** I noticed your Bio stated that I was one of your favorite FF Authors, which makes me feel honored. Thank you for publically displaying me as one of your favorite authors!  
**Legoniary Prime:** You were the second to request a story out of me, but the first to give me a full plot on what you wanted. You were the first to notice my email and to use that to talk to me instead. I am sorry if it seems that I blow you off sometimes, you can blame my internet for that! I enjoy reading your emails and I thank you for being willing to talk to me outside of Private Messages and reviews.  
**pinksamurai1014:** Out of everyone, you have talked to me the longest about anything and everything through Private messages. It's always fun talking to you!

There is more people I would like to thank but I would be here all day! Like, Ninja99 and Aliceinfairytail or AllenandArth and AznRomance x3… there is soooo many people I wish I could thank! I love you all and thank you for following me for as long as you guys have!

I have to get my teeth pulled, so the update towards Naruto no Bunshin will be veryyyy late!

I have a poll up on my profile towards what story people would like to see me put up next. Another poll I have is towards what Naruto Character I should use as the Header on my December Calendar.

**Choices:  
****Zouri  
Dan  
Kidoumaru  
Oboro  
Madam Shizimi  
Uchiha Madara ****「１」****  
Inari  
Hinata  
Konohamaru ****「１」**

_**I have created accounts on Tumblr, Twitter and Facebook for you guys to follow me so that there isn't as much confusion on when chapters will be posted or information like that. You do not have to ask for permission to add me, as long as you aren't a troll or something like that.**_

_**My username for Tumblr and Twitter are also DaemonDeDevil but for ease, I have the links to my accounts for those sites in my profile at the top.**_

_**Hey guys, I have an email specifically created for all of you if you want to send me questions, concerns or just chat. This is not my main email, but I do still respond fast with that compared to my PMs or stuff like that. If it is very important that you need my main email for something, send me a PM or email me with the email I created for you.**_

_**daemondedevil hotmail .co .jp**_

_**Please do not troll this email. It was created purely for the people that truly wanted to talk to me faster than what anything else could provide.**_

That is all.

-Ja ne


End file.
